Crystalline unsaturated polyesters are known. They are used, for instance, in glues, as modifier in combination with amorphous unsaturated polyesters, and in moulding powders. The known unsaturated crystalline polyesters suffers the drawback that cured polyesters based on such compounds are relatively brittle, or have a low impact strength.